Rhythm of Love
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: Nate and Serena moments as they go through parenthood and the surprises that come along the way - "No matter how many stretch marks we have by the time we're forty or how many sleepless nights we've been through, our husbands are always going to be there because they love us so much." - NS with hints of CB.
1. Lazy Day In

…**because we all need some fluff. And there isn't enough of it for SereNate.**

* * *

Serena woke up to the sun shining through the windows. She stretched her arms out and rolled over. Her husband lied next to her, his hair completely ruffled. He was fast asleep. Lying on his stomach and secured in his arms was a very tiny baby. He was tinier than usual because he was premature, but his parents loved him all the same. He had little patches of dark blonde hair on his head and the brightest blue eyes. He was wearing his blue striped onesie with a puppy dog on the front, a gift from his Godmommy Blair. Serena rubbed the baby's back soothingly and planted a kiss on his tiny head. Then she planted a kiss on her husband.

"Mmmmm." Nate moaned, scrunching his face. He started to move, but Serena held his shoulders down.

"Shhh you'll wake the baby up." Serena whispered, kissing him chastely on the lips. Nate smiled and looked down at his son. He never thought one day he'd have a baby with _Serena Van Der Woodsen_, but he was the happiest man alive. He loved his son more than anything else in the world. His favorite thing was coming home in the evenings from work at the Spectator to his beautiful wife and son. He never saw himself as the father type, but he loved every second of it. Serena rested her head on his shoulder and looked down at her baby.

"He's perfect." She breathed. Nate started to massage Serena's scalp and kissed her forehead. She nudged closer to him.

"Did you stay up with him all night?" Serena asked, resting her chin on Nate's chest to look up at him.

"Nah. He woke up at around 5:30. I changed his diaper and we walked around the condo for a bit. Then we landed here." The baby had been sleeping a lot better as he grew up. He just turned six months old a week ago. Serena loved to watch her son grow up. Nate let out a yawn, causing the baby to stir. Serena and him did not notice him start to wake up because they were kissing. The baby let out a squeal.

"Oh good morning William." Serena cooed, kissing her son's head. He cooed in response. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to Nate and her.

"Just me and my favorite boys on a Saturday morning." Serena sighed and leaned into her husband and baby happily. As if the Golden Retriever at the foot of their bed understood her and felt left out, he jumped on the bed, causing Serena to squeal. He settled down next to Serena and licked her on the cheek. She laughed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Sorry I left you out Bendel." Nate and Serena laughed and snuggled with their family.

* * *

"Can we have a lazy day today? Just me, you, and Will?" Serena suggested. She was still in her light blue nightgown and her hair still unbrushed, but Nate still thought she was breathtaking.

"S, you know I have to go to work. I'm already so late as it is. It's almost 11!" Serena bounced Will on her hip and made her way to her husband.

"Call in sick Natie." She pouted. Nate sighed and leaned into her.

"Fine. But I don't have to cause I'm the boss…I'll just tell my secretary." He kissed Serena hard, causing her to giggle. He pulled away and got his phone out to call his secretary. Serena opened the fridge and got out a bottle for Will.

"Are you hungry little man?" She cooed, kissing her son on the top of his fluffy head. She placed the bottle in the bottle warmer and started to rock him back and forth. Will giggled.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_ Serena sang, kissing her baby on the nose. He giggled harder. Bendel wagged his tail, looking up at the duo. She twirled around the kitchen in circles.

_"I told her, 'I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love.'" _Nate watched in amusement from across the room, but Serena didn't notice.

"_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love." _Serena and Will continued to dance around the kitchen, their laughs ringing through the halls. Nate knew Serena's love for the Plain White Tees. They were one of her favorite bands. She had most of their CDs and even saw them in concert once a while ago. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her. She laughed her famous, hearty laugh and rubbed her nose against his. Will reached up and touched his father's bumpy stubble.

"Honey, you do need to shave that. It's getting too scratchy." Serena complained. Nate rubbed it against her cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Can you get Will's heart medicine out?" Serena requested. Nate groaned. Giving Will his medicine was always horrible. Nate had to hold down Will's arms and legs while Serena jammed the syringe in his mouth. They had been through so many medicines because Will's body would reject a lot of them. For the last three months, they had been on the same medicine, but it made Will scream at the top of his lungs and Nate couldn't help but to feel helpless.

Serena picked up Will's bottle off of the warmer and took a seat on the couch. Nate, still clad in his white v-neck tee and plaid blue pajama pants, plopped down next to her and unscrewed the medicine bottle. Serena sighed loudly and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Here we go." She said, sarcasm bleeding through her voice. She handed Will to Nate and sucked up the medicine into the syringe. Will knew what time it was as he began to scrunch his face.

"Stay still Booboo." Serena comforted as she lowered the syringe in Will's mouth. The baby began to squirm and scream. Nate held him down harder as Serena pushed the syringe in the crying baby's mouth and emptied the contents. Serena discarded the syringe on the coffee table quickly and wiped Will's mouth with a cloth.

"All done!" Serena cheered in a high voice. Will continued to squirm and cry in discomfort in his father's arms. Serena scooped him up and rocked him in her arms soothingly. She planted kisses on the top of his fluffy head. Nate watched in awe. Was she really the mother of _his_ child? And Serena as a _mother_? The sight in front of him baffled him beyond belief. He had always envisioned Blair would be the mother of his children, in their mansion with a backyard and long driveway like she had always wanted. However, he couldn't be happier with what he had in front of him. Serena, Will, Bendel, their condo overlooking Central Park, everything. Nate reached out and rubbed Will's back soothingly.

"It's okay little man." He comforted. Will's cries died down. Serena smiled at Nate.

"Daddy's boy." She said playfully. Nate smiled and threw Serena's feet over his knees and began to massage them. Serena sighed loudly and rested her head on a pillow before picking up the bottle off of the table. She started to feed Will his breakfast and looked back up at her husband.

"So…how do you want to spend our lazy day? A movie, tummy time with Will, board game?" Nate nodded.

"Anything is good with me. As long as I'm with you." Serena grinned as Nate leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. The duo looked down at their son, sucking greedily at his bottle, and smiled even wider.

* * *

After watching _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_, Serena and Nate put the baby to bed. He had fallen asleep in Serena's arms twenty minutes into the movie. Blair had always been jealous of Will because he was such an easy-going baby. Blair and Chuck's twin girls were always high maintenance. They were a little over a year older than Will. Blair and Serena could barely talk in the living room of Blair and Chuck's condo without Elizabeth banging her head on a table or Scarlett trying to climb up the stairs. Ever since the twins started walking, the Bass household had become a mad house. Serena and Nate tried to steer clear of their best friends as much as possible.

Serena placed her baby boy in his blue crib on his stomach, leaving a kiss on his head. Will moved his hand slightly and cooed in his sleep. Nate smirked and patted his son on the butt before taking Serena's hand and leading her out of the nursery. Serena giggled.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. He slowly walked her into the kitchen, and backed her into the counter.

"Mmmm…how about we have a snack?" He whispered suggestively in her ear. She squealed as he threw her up on the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. Nate reached over and ripped the refrigerator open, pulling out a container of Cool Whip. Serena opened her mouth giddily and Nate sprayed it in her mouth. He threw the bottle on the floor clumsily as he pulled his wife closer to him, smashing his lips to hers. He hiked her nightgown up her hips, massaging her beautifully toned thighs. She moaned in delight and ran her hands up Nate's hard chest underneath his shirt. Just as things were getting serious, the doorbell rang. Serena pulled away from Nate.

"Let's not answer it." Nate breathed, leaning back into Serena. She laughed and pushed him off of her with her feet.

"You're so ridiculous." Serena wiped the whipped cream off of her mouth with a rag, yanked down her nightgown, and skipped to the door. She opened the door, her eyes meeting a pair of dark brown ones.

"I cannot believe that mother chucker!" Blair yelled, shoving past Serena and inviting herself in. Beth teetered behind her flustered mother, her finger in her mouth. Blair stormed through the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks in front of Nate.

"Hello Blair." Nate said sarcastically, whipped cream all over him. Blair's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God!" Blair shrieked. She covered her daughter Scarlett's eyes in her arms. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Oh like you and Chuck haven't done dirtier. And could you be quiet? Will's sleeping." Blair shook her head and removed her hand from Scarlett's face. Serena smirked and walked over next to Blair.

"Give us some girl time? Go check on Will." Nate nodded and trudged to the nursery. Blair sighed loudly and plopped down on the couch. Beth swung her legs up over the couch and got herself situated next to her mother while Scarlett climbed onto her godmother's lap. Bendal sat by Serena's feet, where he always sat.

"So what fight did you to have this time?" Serena asked, cocking her head and smiling. Blair scowled at her.

"He's going to France. Without _**ME**_!" Blair yelled.

"Shhh Blair! Willaim is sleeping! Could you keep the Chuck-angst at a low point?" Serena barked.

"And jeez B why can't Chuck go by himself? It's probably for Bass Industries." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's for Bass Industries. But he's leaving me with Beth and Scarlett for not one, but _**TWO WEEKS**_! How am I supposed to manage twins by myself? It takes _two_ people to watch over _two_ babies!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Serena took her hand.

"B, you have Dorota. And you know my mom and your mom would love to help out as well as Nate and me. This isn't about you taking care of the twins. It's about something else. So spill." Blair looked around the room nervously. Serena knew her best friend too well. She finally looked down at Serena's hand on hers and let out another sigh.

"I looked it up, and Eva still lives in Paris." Blair admitted, still looking down. Serena just stared at her. It had been years since Chuck last saw Eva. She couldn't believe Blair was still jealous.

"I'm afraid that he'll see her and sparks will fly and then he'll leave me." Serena rubbed her back.

"B, Chuck would never leave you. He loves you and the twins so much. The way Chuck looks at you alone lets everyone know how much he loves his wife and how devoted he is." Blair shook her head.

"I know that he loves me S, but what if when he goes to Paris he realizes how fun it is not having to change a dirty diaper or wake up in the middle of the night to two screaming babies? Or being with a woman who doesn't have horrific stretch marks or still has pregnancy fat from almost two years ago? He's _Chuck Bass_, Serena. Being tied down like this isn't in his nature." Blair's eyes became glossy and Serena noticed she was clinging to Elizabeth like a doll, stroking her hair nervously. She pulled Blair in for a hug. She kissed her best friend's forehead and pulled back.

"Blair, I can be the first to say that never, _ever_ in a million years did I think Chuck Bass would settle down. But he did. With you. Because he loves you so much. He wouldn't do it with Eva or Raina or anyone else. Just you. You need to trust him B. Without trust, you can never have a relationship. I trust Nate with all of my heart. I know he would do nothing to betray Will or me because he loves us and chose to settle down with us. And you and I both know that was a _really_ big step for both of our men." Blair laughed and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"No matter how many stretch marks we have by the time we're forty or how many sleepless nights we've been through, our husbands are always going to be there because they love us so much. I think you know that too, B. You just have to stop being so insecure about yourself to see how much Chuck loves you." Blair smiled.

"You always know just the right things to say to me. That's exactly why I came here. Thank you S." Blair leaned in and embraced Serena, squishing the twins again.

"Maahmann!" Scarlett squealed, pushing her mother away. Blair laughed and Serena shook her head.

"Are you brainwashing my godchildren with those weird, creepy French baby DVDs?" Blair sat up and shook her head.

"They are educational! You should sit with them and watch them too because god knows you never learned one word of French your entire high school career." Serena giggled.

"Hey, I know Maman means mother. Give me some credit." Serena said.

"Oh like that's so hard to figure out, blondie." Blair pushed her playfully and Serena got into a giggle fit once again. Blair stood up and flattened her skirt before picking up both of her daughters.

"Come on girlies! Allons voir papa!" Blair exclaimed, eyeing Serena.

"Like they even know what that means." Serena scoffed.

"Daddy!" Beth cheered, clapping her hands. Blair nodded proudly at her daughter and then looked back at Serena.

"Don't underestimate my children. Remember, they are part Waldorf. They didn't inherit all of your step-brother's incompetence." With that, Blair gave Bendal a pat, turned, and headed towards the door. She stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Thanks again. And…_have fun_!" She winked and laughed before heading out the door. Serena shook her head and crossed her arms around her chest.

* * *

Nate insisted on not breaking their streak of going outside, so he had made him and Serena two "gourmet" grilled cheese sandwiches. Well…two burnt grilled cheese sandwiches. Serena didn't mind though. She credited her husband for trying and just dipped it in some tomato soup she heated up from a can she was supposed to donate to the local drive collecting in Central Park. However, something had to go with the grilled cheese or it wasn't going to be edible, so she vowed she'd go buy another can to replace the one she and Nate ate. Will was awake and active, watching his parents have dinner from his saucer. He kicked his tiny legs up in the air and giggled, trying to whack the frog above him. Serena pulled out her phone and took a video. She and Nate combined had over hundreds of photos and videos on their Apple computer of their son, but neither one regretted it. They wanted to cherish these moments while they could and remember them when he was out of the house.

The duo finished their meal. Nate started to clean the dishes while Serena fed Will his dinner on the couch. Serena's phone beeped, so she reached on the endtable and clicked it on.

_-SCA_

_Thanks again for our talk today. Chuck and I talked it out…and didn't talk…and it's okay now. He even managed to cut the trip to only a week and a half! I might be taking up your offer to help with the twins as you know I don't like to rely too much on Dorota. But thanks again, I hope Nate made up for the sexy time I so rudely interrupted, I hope I didn't interrupt Will's nap, and sleep tight tonight._

_-BCB_

Serena rolled her eyes and threw her phone onto the couch next to her. Ever since the two best friends were happily married, Blair addressed Serena in texts as "SCA", her initials, standing for Serena Cecilia Archibald. Blair of course signed "BCB", Blair Cornelia Bass. They had always joked of doing that as children, only the ironic part was Serena referred to Blair as Blair Cornelia Archibald. Who knew that she would be the one who ended up with the last name of Archibald? And Blair as Bass? No one could have predicted their turns of events from their childhood.

After Will was done his bottle and burped, Nate joined his wife and son on the floor for late night tummy time. Bendel came and sat next to Nate, wagging his tail. Will explored what he could do while lying on his baby-blue blanket. He threw his fists in the air and made cooing noises. Serena smiled and encouraged him to try and start crawling. Serena had read that babies started crawling as early as six months, so she was waiting anxiously for her son to start. Blair had warned her that it wasn't a blessing at all, that once they begin to crawl you have to live in solitary confinement to both keep track of them and so they don't get hurt, but Nate and Serena were excited nonetheless. After a few tries, Will gave up and flipped himself over to his back. Serena laughed, remembering the first time he had rolled over.

_Nate was lying on his stomach watching Will play on his playmat. Serena was on her couch typing up quotas for Bass Industries. Since Will was born, Chuck had let Serena work from home. It was hard balancing her job and the baby, but it was a lot easier than having to go in to work. She was grateful she had the opportunity to. She often worked at night so Nate could watch Will while she was in work mode. All of the sudden, she heard a thump._

"_What was that!" She asked, her head shooting up from her Mac laptop. Nate looked up from the floor, his eyes wide._

"_I…I don't know Serena…he…just flipped…what do I do?! Is this normal? Is he hurt?!" He stumbled. She secretly loved to watch him squirm._

"_Natie, it's completely normal. He just flipped over for the first time! That's a milestone! Quick, get the camera. We have to document this!" Serena squealed, running over to kneel in front of her baby boy._

Nate smirked, knowing she was remembering his freakout. She laughed.

"Hey, I was just trying to be a protective father." Nate exclaimed. Serena laughed.

"I know." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. Will was happily banging at his toys on his playmat above him. Serena gave him multiple raspberries on his chubby cheeks.

"Mommy wuvs you BooBoo." She cooed. Nate kissed his forehead.

Nate never thought he'd admit this, but he loved tummy time just as much as his son did.

* * *

**So where did this come from? I have no idea. I have to say BikerChick101's 'Puppy Love' did give me some inspiration, certainly pushing me towards SereNate instead of my usual Chair fic and getting Bendel into this story (Yes, he's named after Bendel's. I thought it was cute). You guys should check out her fics if you love GG she has some great ones, not just fluff :) This chapter was really long. I may in the future do some smaller "moments" kind of chapters. Let me know what you guys wanna see! I often feed off of your guys' imaginations to create these kinds of stories. So leave a review :)**

**Thanks!**

**Much Love, Becca**

**P.S: for those who asked me about the promo for Season 6 and where they can see it, here it is! Enjoy! Try not to die while watching it haha it's hard…** watch?v=7SXgrhMvXqY


	2. Babysitting Elizabeth and Scarlett

_**As requested, this chapter is about Serena and Nate babysitting the Bass twins :) Enjoy!**_

**I don't own Nate Archibald or any of the other characters in the story besides Scarlett, Elizabeth, and Will. Although I wish I owned Nate…**

* * *

"Hey S. Remember how you said you'd be willing to help me with the girls while Chuck's away? I think I'm going to have to take that offer." Serena plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I just put Will down though so you'll have to bring them over here. Where are you going?" Serena heard Scarlett screaming in the background and Beth crying.

"That's fine. Hold on one sec." Blair said hurriedly.

"_**SCARLETT ROSE**_, IF YOU TOUCH YOUR SISTER ONE MORE TIME YOU AREN'T GOING TO REENA'S!" Serena had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. Blair was a very loving mother, but wasn't afraid to put her hand down when needed. She had a special "time out" corner in their condo. All she had to do was point for the girls to know they had to go sit in it. Chuck always argued with Blair about punishment, but Blair had the upper hand in almost everything at the Bass house, so he had learned to let her go. Scarlett and Beth usually were best friends, but Scarlett liked to poke at her sister and make her upset. Elizabeth did her fair share of mischief too, but Serena noticed she was a lot more sneaky and cunning than Scarlett was. She got away with most things that she did and Scarlett hated that. All in all, the twins were _tons_ of work, but in the end they were well mannered and usually well behaved, as Bass children should be. They barely ever fought at Serena's house and loved their Uncle Nate. Or as they called him, Nat.

"Sorry about that. Beth is probably instigating it if I know her. She's been really upset about Chuck not being here and it's only day three." Blair let out a loud sigh.

"But anyways, Michael from Bass Industries called and said they are having an emergency at the New York office and since Chuck is in Paris, I have to go in for him. I can't bring the girls with me, I insisted that Eleanor stay in Paris because I thought I wouldn't need the help, Elizabeth is out of town, your mother won't answer her phone, and Dorota's daughters are sick. So basically, I went through a whole list before I came to you because I know you have a baby and all but I could really use the help."

"It's fine B! They are my godchildren after all. What time are you going to bring them here?" Serena asked.

"Actually…I'm kind of here right now." Serena sat up and walked over to the door. She flung open the door and met the eyes of her best friend and sister-in-law. If there was one thing Blair was good at, it was being able to compose herself in record time. Serena always envied her for that ability. Blair had her hair tied in a tight, professional pony tail with some of her natural waves seeping through. She was wearing full makeup and red lipstick, never failing to impress. She patted her daughters back, signaling them to go inside. Serena took the Coach baby bag from Blair's arm.

"Okay so you know the deal. I put some French DVDs in there as well as a couple of their favorite princess movies. Just stick them in front of the TV for some cheap entertainment. Their iPad and vSmiles are also in there if all else fails. Scarlett is a really picky eater, so I put some applesauce, cheerios, and some other little snacks in there. Beth consumes everything in sight, so keep all food out of her reach. I don't want her turning into an Oompa Loompa." Blair's Blackberry went off, emitting a loud sigh from Blair.

"Duty calls. Speaking of calling, if you need anything, call me first, and if I don't answer Chuck may be able to help you. If it's an absolute emergency, call Dorota. I should only be about three hours tops." Blair bent down to the floor to be eye to eye with her daughters.

"You two be good girls for Auntie Serena, okay? Maman loves you lots. Au revoir!" She planted two fat kisses on the twins' cheeks and placed her phone to her cheek.

"I am coming Harrison! Do not use that tone with me or my husband will see that you don't speak ever again." Blair hissed into the phone on her way out. Serena shook her head at Blair and turned her attention to the two brunette girls in front of her. Scarlett had her finger in her mouth, staring at the door her mother just walked out of. Beth just stared at Serena as if she was waiting for Serena to say something. Serena bit her lip as she saw Scarlett's bottom lip start to tremble. She knew both of the twins had terrible separation anxiety, especially Scarlett. If Scarlett started wailing, she would surely wake Will up.

"Scarlee, do you want to come watch Beauty and the Beast?" Serena asked cheerfully, swooping her up in her arms.

"NO! Maman!" Scarlett cried, reaching for the door. Serena rocked her back and forth, trying to come up with a quick plan. She suddenly came up with an idea.

"Scarlee, do you want to look at pictures of Maman with me? Bethie come here too." Serena plopped in front of the entertainment center and shifted Scarlett on her lap. She pulled out the first book she set her eyes on out of the shelf and opened it up. It was the scrapbook of the NJBC she had made in early high school years. She smiled. Beth toddled over and took a seat next to them, examining the book. Scarlett banged her hand on a picture.

"Maman!" She cheered, smiling. Serena breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes it's Maman. This is when she was in high school. Before she had two little girls." Serena ran her hand over the picture. It was her and Blair hugging on their first day of Freshman Year.

* * *

"_Serena, if you don't hurry up we are going to be late for our first day of High School! I want to get there early so I can round up the minions and scout out some new ones." Blair urged, peeking her head through the doorway of her bathroom. Serena came stumbling out, yanking at the zipper on her boot. Her hair was astray, but like always, Serena Van Der Woodsen pulled it off. She finally got the boot zippered and straightened her blouse out. Blair shook her head._

"_Ready to be big, bad Frosh?" Blair joked, smiling. Serena flipped her hair._

"_Of course." Blair giggled and took her friends hand before making a mad dash towards the elevator._

* * *

Serena laughed at the memory and turned the page. The twins were enthralled in the book. Their eyes followed every page turn and sunk in every picture. The next page had a picture of Blair sticking her tongue out at her now-husband. Serena shook her head.

"Daddy!" Beth cheered, grinning at the sight of her father. Serena kissed Beth on the head.

"Yes, it's Maman and Daddy when they were littler." Beth pouted.

"Miss Daddy." Serena pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Daddy will be home soon Bethie. I promise."

The photo albums could only entertain the Bass girls for a good 15 minutes. The next thing Serena knew, Scarlett was pounding on her front door screaming for her mother and Beth was trying to get ahold of Serena's Mac Air to Skype her Dad. Of course moments later, Will was joining in the chaos with his wails. Serena put her hand to her head and prayed a silent prayer to God she could handle this. She ran into Will's bedroom and swept him up in her arms, kissing his tiny head.

"Did the girls wake my little man up? I'm sorry baby." Serena bounced Will up and down as she paced around the nursery, deciding what her next move was. She made her way back to the kitchen, only to find her front door wide open and no sign of Scarlett or Beth.

"_**SHIT**_!" Serena screamed, running out of the door. If she lost Chuck and Blair's children, she mine as well be dead. They were their prized possessions, and even more sacred to them considering after the accident, there was a chance Blair couldn't have children. It was a miracle they conceived twins in the first place.

And now they could be _anywhere_. Serena didn't doubt their intelligence for one minute. After all, they are the products of two of the most high class schemers in the world, hands down. Serena chose to take the steps instead of the elevator, figuring it would save her time to find them. She silently thanked god she was at least wearing flip flops along with her pastel striped PJs, spaghetti strap light pink top, and white cardigan. She flew into the lobby frantically at top speed, causing people to stare at her.

"Clay, have you seen the two little Bass twins? You know they are almost three, one has curly hair the other straight, both are brunettes. Dressed in matching navy dresses with pink headbands?" She asked her doorman. He looked around for a moment and shook his head no.

"I will have the condominium be on high alert for them, Mrs. Archibald. I'm afraid that's all I can do at the moment since I am on duty."

"Thanks for your help, Clay." Serena said hastily, running out the door he generously held open for her. Serena dashed out to the sidewalk and took a look to her left and right. No luck. She ran her free hand that was not holding Will through her matted ponytail.

She evaluated her options. Blair had said to call in case of emergency, and this certainly was an emergency, but Serena knew she would absolutely flip and it would turn out completely ugly. She also could call Chuck. Even though he was in France, he could have some ideas to help her out although she knew his loyalty probably lied with Blair and he could freak out as well. She decided after a few restless moments to dial her husband at work.

"Morning love." Nate said tiredly into the phone. She felt a pang of sympathy for her husband through her panic. He had woken up at 5 AM to finish work he should've finished the night before just so he could have dinner with Serena and Will. Nate really valued his family and Serena. He was thankful every day that Will lived and grew up. Serena sighed loudly into the phone.

"Natie, I need your help. Can you please leave work just for a little?" Serena begged, on the verge of tears.

"Is Will okay? I mean I have a meeting in a few but I can reschedule if it's an emergency." Serena had almost forgotten about her son, who was perched on her hip eyeing his surroundings curiously as he always did. She was thankful he got enough sleep and wasn't cranky. She propped him higher on her hip.

"Will is fine. But…long story short…I lost Scarlett and Elizabeth. When I went to go get Will out of his crib, they went out the front door. I'm not even sure how they reached the lock, maybe I didn't lock it, but the door has a baby lock for Will so I think it was pretty well shut. But you know they are Waldorf-Bass creations so…"

"Wait. You lost them. Like, in the whole entire city." Serena nodded and bit her lip.

"Yes, I am a freaking horrible Aunt. Who loses their nieces for crying out loud? How stupid am I?"

"Stop beating yourself up S. Like you said, they are Waldorf-Basses. I will go to your mom's house to see if they went there right now. You look around the block. I know you might be against this, but I really think you should call Chuck. They've probably done this before I can only imagine."

"He's going to tell Blair though and she will absolutely hate me and never trust me with them again. Neither will he." Serena cried.

"Chuck is way more understanding than Blair. Trust me, he will help you. Just call him. He's at his hotel right now we were just texting so he's free. Alright let me gather my stuff real quick and I'm on it."

"Love you." Serena said quietly.

"Love you too. Call him now." Serena clicked her phone off and stared at the busy street.

"Where are you Scarlett and Elizabeth?" She said to herself before turning the corner to walk around the block.

* * *

"Hi sis. What's up? Blair giving you problems?" Serena sighed and took a seat on a step to a house, moving an entranced Will to her lap.

"Actually, it's about your smaller set. Chuck, promise you won't freak out when I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"I can't promise anything, but just say it."

"I don't even know to begin so I'll just skip the story and say that I'm watching them for Blair while she's at that meeting and I went to get Will out of bed and I went back and Scarlett and Elizabeth were nowhere to be found and my front door to my condo was wide open and Nate's looking everywhere and I've been pacing around the block for like hours and I don't know what to do Chuck I'm so so so so sorry…" She was interrupted by the sound of muffled laughing at the other end.

"Chuck, why are you _laughing _this is anything but funny." Chuck sighed loudly. She could almost see him smirking on the other end.

"It's because I'm not worried because I know exactly where they are. Scarlett is probably begging Beth to go to Bass Industries because that's where Mommy is but Beth wants to go to the airport to see if Daddy's plane has landed yet. Scarlett always dominates over her sister and bribes her, so they are most likely almost at Bass right now. They ask Siri on their iPad for directions. In French. Very smart girls." Serena's eyes grew big.

"But Chuck, they are in the _city _streets and you're not at all concerned?" Chuck laughed.

"I am concerned. But Scarlett and Beth know better from their mother to only walk in New York where big globs of people are. They know their stuff, S. Don't underestimate my girls." Serena stood up.

"Have they done this before?"

"On Dorota a couple of times. But she has an app on her iPhone that locates their iPad on a map. I've got this hold on." She heard the faint sound of FaceTime ringing in the background.

"Hi girls. It's Daddy. Auntie Serena is worried sick about you. You can't leave her house when Mommy is at work. You need to let her work. She'll be back soon Scarlett I promise. Stay put right where you are, Arthur is coming to get you to drive you back to Reena's house and she'll meet you in the lobby, okay? And Buggie, I'll be home soon and we will talk more on Skype tonight, pinkie swear. Daddy loves his girls." After a few moments, Chuck hung up and returned back to his phone.

"Go to the lobby and they'll meet you there. And don't worry, I've kept Dorota's secret and I plan on keeping yours too. I just texted Nate for you as well." Serena sighed of relief and started walking back towards her condominium.

"Thanks a lot Chuck. I appreciate it. Sorry for what happened."

"It's okay S. Just make sure you lock the doors twice next time." Serena laughed heartedly.

"Oh I plan on it. We miss you on the Upper East Side. We all can't wait until you come home."

"I'm trying to come back early, but right now it doesn't look like it will happen. Don't tell Blair though I want it to be a surprise if I do. We will keep each other's secrets." Serena sighed.

"Okay. Thanks again I gotta go Will has a fistful of my hair in his hand." Serena clicked her phone off and put it in her pajama pant pocket before disentangling her hair from her son's tight grip. He started to whine, so Serena offered him her Livestrong bracelet that she got at a marathon she and Nate recently ran in together and scurried into the lobby. She notified Clay that the twins had been found and he sighed loudly and smiled. Moments later, Arthur came walking in, a twin on each arm.

"Thank you so much Arthur." Serena said as he set the twins on the floor. Scarlett had a tiny smirk on her face while Elizabeth looked anywhere but her Aunt's face.

"It's why I get paid extra every month…" He mumbled, turning and walking out of the lobby. Serena looked down at the twins.

"That was very naughty of you two to run away from me. I was very worried. Bad things could've happened to you and your Mom and Dad would have killed me."

"I sowee Auntie Reena." Beth said angelically, looking up at her godmother and Aunt.

"Scarlett?" Serena prompted.

"I sowee too." Scarlett said in a lower voice.

"Good. We are going to go upstairs and you two are going to settle down on my couch and watch your French DVDs. Understood?" The twins nodded.

"Okay come on runaways lets go. And this is just between us, okay?" She took Scarlett's hand and Elizabeth latched onto her leg as she walked towards the elevator.

* * *

"I'm so sorry S the meeting ran late and afterwards I had to fill out a brick of paperwork. Ugh I _hate_ filling Chuck's enormous loafers." Blair plopped down on one of Serena's bar chairs and sighed. She looked over at her girls curled up on Serena' sofa sleeping soundly. Bendel was at the foot of the couch sleeping next to them and Will was bouncing in his saucer, entranced with the things glowing above him.

"Were they any trouble at all?" Serena shook her head.

"No they were fine. You're right, the French DVDs do the trick!" Serena exclaimed. Blair smiled.

"Thanks for babysitting. I owe you one. I also know that they gave you trouble." Blair cocked her head suggestively. Serena looked at her in shock.

"Chuck told you?" Serena said, silently cursing her step-brother.

"No…I just know my girls. Did you have to call Chuck? Was there an emergency?" Serena shifted her weight uncomfortably. Blair gave her a glare.

"Spill Van Der Woodsen." Serena sighed loudly and was starting to tell her when she was interrupted by a little voice.

"Me and Bethie wan away with Siri." Scarlett said proudly, poking her head up from behind the couch. Blair looked at her daughter in shock.

"You did, _**WHAT**_?" Blair screamed. Scarlett remained her proud composure.

"Arthur pick us up and bwing us back. Daddy FaceTime." Blair put her hand to her head and rubbed her temple.

"I'm sorry B I was in the nursery for only a minute and Scarlett was really mad you left so they somehow got out the front door and I had to call Nate and Chuck for reinforcement I'm so sorry." Blair shook her head.

"It's okay Serena. It's not your fault." She got off of the stool and walked over to her daughter on the couch.

"Scarlett Rose, did you make your sister to be naughty with you?" Blair questioned, bending down to be at eye level with her daughter. Scarlett pointed to her sister.

"Beth's idea." She said curtly. Blair shook her head.

"Scarlett, I am going to ask you again. And you are going to give me an honest answer, or I will take every single pair of flats you own away from you. Did you make your sister be naughty with you?" Scarlett looked down.

"Oui Maman." She admitted quietly.

"What did you promise her?" Blair knew her daughters so well. Serena watched in half amusement.

"We go to airport to pick up Daddy." Scarlett continued to look down. Blair shook her head and picked her face up so she was looking in her eyes.

"You and I have had this conversation so many times. I am tired of your bad behavior. Daddy and I don't have misbehaved children. We only have courteous princesses. Do you want to go to daycare with gross children while I am at work instead of going to Nanna Lilly's or Grandma Lizzie's or Auntie Reena's?" Scarlett shook her head.

"Well that is where you are going to go if you do one more naughty thing. When I drop you off somewhere, you are to stay there until I come pick you up. Do you understand me?" Scarlett nodded slowly.

"You and Elizabeth could have gotten kidnapped or hurt. Mommy and Daddy are strict because we love you, not because we are trying to be mean. Do you understand that?"

"Oui." Scarlett said quietly. "Am I punished?" She quickly added.

"Yes, you are. You and Elizabeth are going to daycare tomorrow as well as not leaving the house for a week unless it is necessary. And Beth, I know you are awake and listening so sit up." Sure enough, Beth sat up and met eyes with her mother.

"No daycare!" Scarlett screamed, starting to kick and cry. Bendel shot up from his sleeping spot in alarm.

"Cry anymore and I will make it two days." Scarlett's bottom lip trembled as she held in her sobs.

"Now gather your things. We are leaving." Blair sat up and flattened her pencil skirt with a smirk on her face. She walked over and hugged Serena.

"Thank you again. Sorry they were exceptionally bad today. I will babysit Will anytime." Serena laughed slightly and smiled.

"Always a pleasure spending quality time with my nieces." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Bass girls, let's go. Say thank you to your Aunt please and give her a hug and kiss." The girls complied, adding a few "sowees" for good measure. Serena held back laughs as she watched the family leave out the front door.

"It's always drama-packed in the Bass family." She said to herself, laughing.

* * *

**Review and tell me if you liked this chapter and moments you want to see!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	3. The Golden Family

**6x01 just gave me SO. MANY. FEELS. I just have so many pent up emotions so I thought I'd use my energy to write some fanfiction. **

**How cute was that of Nate to do that for Serena?! UGH! I am praying they are endgame and will seriously slit someone's throat if Derena is over them.**

**This chapter is a little of a time jump back. A lot of you wanted to know why Will is sick and all. I will get to that in future chapters. This one hints on it a little, but I PROMISE I will go into more detail later. I just got this idea and I have to write it down and since this is a series of one-shots, it's okay.**

* * *

Nate came day after a long day of work and shrugged off his jacket. He was glad to finally be home with Serena. He always felt guilty for leaving her home alone, but he had to tend to the Spectator. He spotted his pale wife, sitting on the couch alone stroking her baby bump silently while clutching onto a small teddy bear. Leaning against the wall, he let out a big sigh.

"Serena, you're supposed to be in bed." Nate said softly. Serena tucked her matted blonde hair behind her ear.

"I can walk from my bedroom to the couch Nate it's not that big of a deal." She shot, peering out the large window and onto the street. Nate closed his eyes quietly before taking a seat gently next to his wife. Serena still wouldn't look at him. He rubbed her leg timidly.

"I know you get lonely here S and I'm really sorry." Serena looked back down at the teddy she had clutched in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her back and settled his head on top of her growing bump. She finally met his gaze and he realized she was crying. She began to stroke his hair gently.

"Mom comes over sometimes, Blair and Chuck when they aren't working, for crying out loud even Dorota comes over. But I get so alone here. And I'm so scared for this baby Nate. I need him. I need our family." Serena admitted, tears spilling down her face. Nate kissed her stomach softly.

"Stay healthy little guy. Be strong for your Mom. We both need you." Serena placed her hand over Nate's on her stomach.

"He doesn't even kick that much anymore. So it's like he doesn't want me either." Serena cried. Nate sat up.

"Hey, hey, hey Serena none of this is your fault. We talked about this. He was sick from the beginning. But you chose not to give up on him. We had our fight about this and in the end we both decided we want to fight for our son. That we'd give anything for him." Serena sniffled and wiped her eyes. Nate took the teddy and snuggled it up to her stomach. She smiled softly. He caressed her cheek.

"I hate to ask you this, but since I am your _male _nurse." Nate started, smiling. Serena laughed her famous golden laugh. He smiled even more at the sound of it. It was hard to get her to laugh these days. In the beginning of the battle, she had been so optimistic but after their almost miscarriage, she had been more distant and cold.

"How are you feeling today love." She rolled her eyes.

"Emotionally? Shot. Physically? The same sluggish state I've been in the past month." Nate nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to be right back. Stay here. Don't move. Or I'm calling Nurse Bass and telling her." Serena laughed again, putting her hand to her head.

"Oh no! Not nurse Blair! Or should I say Sargent Blair." Nate laughed.

"She can be pretty scary." Serena nodded dramatically in agreement as Nate stood up to leave. He grabbed his coat again and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Hello sir, how can I help you? The lady at the front desk asked. Nate looked around, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Uhm…I'm here to adopt a dog." He said. The lady laughed.

"You're going to be more specific than that sir. At a shelter, we have lots of dogs." Nate sighed and put his hand to his head.

"Look my wife is really sick right now. She's pregnant and alone in the house all day. I just need a dog that will sit with her and make her feel a tad better about the situation she's in. Also a dog that is good with kids for when my son is born. My friend Chuck Bass got his dog Monkey here so I was hoping I could find some luck too." The lady smiled.

"Ah Mr. Bass is a big donor here. Very nice man. Well, we actually have a dog that I think is perfect for you. Follow me." She lead Nate down a large corridor of barking dogs and meowing cats and into a back room. Nate looked confusedly at the big dogs. Wouldn't a little dog be easier? The lady let out a Golden Retriever, who immediately ran over to Nate. Nate bent down and smiled, scratching behind his ears. The lady smiled.

"He is about 7 months old. The nice thing is, he's already trained and everything, but still a puppy. A family from Brooklyn turned him in last week because they couldn't afford him anymore. He doesn't have a name but puppy poor thing. He's a very nice dog and very well mannered. I'm assuming like Mr. Bass you live in a condo so he can be home for long periods of time because he has a large bladder. He can also be pad trained if you wish to do so since he's so young." The lady smiled at the sight of Nate interacting with the dog. She wondered if he had even heard a word she said.

"I'll take him." He said, smiling. The lady grabbed a leash from off of a hook and hooked the dog onto it.

"I'm Sage by the way. Nice to meet you Mr.?"

"Archibald." Nate finished. She smiled.

"Your wife is Serena Van Der Woodsen, right? She's gorgeous! I love her section in the Spectator!"

"The Spectator is actually my company." The girl placed a couple of take-home things in a small recyclable bag.

"I actually am very into journalism. But not many journalism jobs open up for 17 year-old teen moms from the Bronx." She handed Nate the bag.

"I'll have Chuck give me your number. You just got yourself an interview." She grinned.

"Really?! Thank you so much Mr. Archibald!"

"Call me Nate. What is your child's name?" Nate asked as she handed him the leash. She pulled out her phone and showed Nate a picture.

"His name is Alex. He's 6 months old. I've been volunteering at this shelter since I was a little girl. I'm very close to the owner Michelle. She was more accepting than my own parents when I got pregnant and offered me a receptionist job here as well as a room at her house. The pay is minimal, but I also have another job and take senior year online since Alex's jackass of a father left town when he found out I was pregnant. I want him to have a better future than I did." She sighed and put her phone back in her bag. Nate felt a lot of pity for the young girl. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her to deal with this so young. Heck he and Serena were having a hard time at twenty-five let alone seventeen. Plus he and Serena were in it together. He couldn't imagine being alone in parenthood.

"Serena and I are having a son too. Who knows, maybe they will be best friends?" Sage laughed, giving the Golden a pat.

"Well thank you Sage. I will contact you about the job." She shook Nate's hand before he went out the door. Nate could've sworn he saw her jumping with glee out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself and hopped in the car with his new friend.

"Serena's gonna love you buddy." Nate said, rubbing his ears.

* * *

"S?" Nate called. He spotted her on the same spot on the couch, but fast asleep. His calling awakened her.

"Natie. You're back." She croaked, rubbing her eyes. Nate walked over to her and bent down.

"I have someone that really wants to meet you." Serena cocked her head. As if on cue, the dog ran over and jumped on the couch next to Serena. She gasped, grinning.

"Now you'll always have a best friend here with you." Serena's eyes got watery. She kissed the gentle dog on the nose.

"What shall I name you? He doesn't have a name, does he?" Serena asked aloud. Nate shook his head.

"Gucci?" Nate offered, poking at Serena's Gucci campaign she had worked on with Blair at Waldorf Designs. Eleanor was eventually going to give Blair the company once her girls were older, but she gave them a mini Gucci mission while she celebrated her anniversary with Cyrus in the Bahamas. It turned out to be a complete flurry just skimming disaster. Blair still worked at Bass as a lawyer. Serena always admired Blair for finally getting her law degree. She wished she had gone further into college than she had. She also wondered how Chuck did any work with her around flirting with him 24/7 like they were 17 again. She rolled her eyes, but then stopped in her tracks.

"Bendel!" Serena cheered, smiling. Nate shook his head. Serena pouted.

"It's perfect Natie come on."

"I will not be walking around a dog named after a girl's store. He's a boy anyway." Serena kicked him lightly and returned her arms to her stomach.

"It's not a girly name. It's cute. Come on please? I'm the one being a sickly preggo woman I should at least be able to name _my_ new friend." Nate gave in and kissed her cheek.

"If that's what you wish. I'm going to go order us some soup." Serena wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Not soup again. You're supposed to be able to ditch the soup once you leave the hospital. I'm still sitting here throwing it down. Even our son is tired of it." Serena shifted positions grumpily.

"But the doctor said…"

"I don't care what the doctor said!" Serena yelled, startling Bendel on the couch. She felt him flinch and rubbed his ears apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bendel. Pregnancy hormones and cravings are not fun. I hope you can deal with me like Nate does somehow." Nate smirked. She cocked her head and pouted.

"I am _really _craving wings from that bar down the street. _Please _go get them." Nate rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I'm gone." He hurriedly grabbed his coat once again and was out the door.

* * *

Serena curled up in bed, hugging her stomach tightly. Today was not one of her good days. She knew the dog walker would be over soon because she was too weak to walk Bendel herself. It was the same young girl that walked Monkey for the Basses. Dorota would come during the walk to check on her and keep her company. Lily would come over with Rufus to have lunch with her in her dining room with baby magazines and things to keep Serena positive. Blair would come at 3:45, not at 3:15 because she never finished work on time (for _multiple _reasons) and there was always something going on with the twins. And Nate would be home and five and they would curl up on the couch with Bendel eating soup.

Day in and day out, always the same.

She hadn't been out in a month. She was paler than a ghost. Today, nothing could get her out of bed. She reached over and touched Nate's side of the bed softly with the tips of her fingers. Tracing a line down his pillow and into the sheets, she imagined him lying there next to her, smiling his golden smile. They were the golden couple, after all.

Serena wasn't feeling too _golden _lately.

Sure she was excited to see their son, but she was scared. And worst she was alone. Everyone tried to pretend it was okay and ignored that her baby was practically sucking the life out of her. She hated feeling so worthless. She was Serena Van Der Woodsen. She couldn't be tamed like this. Suddenly, she felt the bed move. Her golden retriever snuggled up next to her, nestling into her belly protectively. Her _golden _retriever. _How ironic_ she thought to herself as she kissed his head. He let out a short cry and licked her on the cheek. She let out a small giggle and wiped a tear from her eye.

"That made me feel a lot better Ben. Thank you." She hugged the dog tightly and smiled. For a moment, she felt something golden.

_And it wasn't the dog._

* * *

**Review and let me know what more one shots you want to see! I plan on updating this way more often now that I have school straight, so let me know! Also, did you guys like this chapter?**

**AND HOW ABOUT 6X01?!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	4. Sailing, Sailing, Over the Ocean Blue

**Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been getting a lot of new readers on this one, so I chose to update it first. Hope you like it :)**

**Smut warning, as always.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the blue waters of New Haven. It was a beautiful July afternoon, perfect for sailing. Nate Archibald stood on the Vanderbilt family dock, adjusting the sails and preparing for departure. He was preparing to sail off on his favorite ship, _The London Eye,_ one of the prized sailboats his family owned. His wife stood holding their infant son on the dock with a cautious expression on her face.

"Natie, are you sure he isn't too little?" Serena held their son to her chest protectively. Nate continued tampering with the sails.

"He's seven months S. He'll love it. We can always come back if he doesn't." She looked down at her son through her Dolce and Gabbana shades. Will gurgled happily as he watched his father intently. She kissed the top of his head and shifted the baby bag on her shoulder.

"Alright we're set. I'll take him from you." Nate outstretched his broad arms and took the baby carefully. Serena hopped in after her men and put the baby bag under the seat. She flattened her white lace cover up with a sigh. After months and months of Just Dance and pilates, she still had some baby weight. Although Blair always was making snarky comments about her always being so flawless, very rarely did she feel it. Not only was she pregnant, but she was sick. Her body really took a toll from it along with her confidence. And the scar- She was broken out of her thoughts by a splash of water hitting her stomach. She gasped.

"Miss Daydreamer, you need to help me take off. Go to port." Serena rolled her eyes and followed his direction. She had become a very trained sailor after years and years with sailing with Nate. Blair was never really much of a fan and neither was Chuck, so usually it was just her and Nate out on the open seas. It gave her a sense of liberation and bliss. She loved the feeling of the wind and the small specks of water hitting her face. Being with him was just an added bonus. While she was nervous about her son's maiden voyage, she was excited to share this experience with him. She looked over at him in his seat as she untied the last of the knots. He watched his mother with his wide blue eyes. Serena giggled and wrinkled her nose.

"My pretty boy is excited for his first sailing trip isn't he?" She cooed, clapping her hands together. As if he understood, his face lit up and he started babbling nothings.

"No distractions Co-Captain Van Der Woodsen! Not even cute babies! Get to it." Serena stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her duties. Nate steered the boat out of port and soon they were sailing on the open seas. She yanked her ponytail out and threw her hair around giddily. She had missed this freedom so much. As much she loved her son, she needed to be free. She had not only been tied down to her house after he was born, but most of the nine months of her pregnancy. She couldn't have left the house if she was even able to because Nate would've been right outside the door to push her back in. Now she was free on the open seas feeling better than ever.

"The view is fine from back here." Nate yelled with a whistle. Serena gave him her winning smile and pranced over to sit with her son. Will's blonde tufts blew in the wind and he giggled with glee. Serena wrapped her arm around the back of the seat and tucked her legs underneath of her. Months ago, her baby boy was under an incubator in the ICU. It warmed her heart to see him so happy and lively. She pinched his chubby cheeks and giggled. Will was clad in a stripped sailing outfit, designed by his very own Aunt B. It couldn't have fit him better. She rested her head on the back of the seat and watched the waves float past peacefully.

* * *

"Alright we're can stop here." Nate announced, adjusting the sails. Serena hopped up and dropped the anchor. She turned around and was met with a bouquet of beautiful Stargazer Lilies.

"What's the occasion?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Nate gave her a look.

"Do I need an occasion to give you flowers?" He asked. She blushed. He still made her blush like a little girl.

"I guess not." She said with a smile. She put the flowers up to her face and breathed in the heavenly scent.

"The combination of the sweet flowers and salty sea gives me a better high than a joint. I think my pregnancy actually made me mentally insane." She breathed, closing her eyes. Nate put a finger to his lip.

"Shh. We mustn't speak of that in front of our little passenger." She sighed and placed the flowers on the cushion on the bow cushion.

"Peanut Butter Jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!" She chanted, dancing her way over to the built in cooler. Nate clicked Will out of his seat and plopped down on the cushion.

"Tell Mommy you're too little for peanut butter and jelly! You barely have any teethies!" Nate cooed, bouncing his son up and down. Will babbled on and waved his left arm in the air. Serena ducked under the jib with two peanut butter jellies in ziplocks and a bottle.

"Which is why Mommy brought you a bottle!" She replied sweetly, plopping down next to her boys. Nate took the bottle and began to feed him. She giggled.

"Who knew we'd be the cheesy family?" She asked. Nate shook his head as he finally got will to latch onto the bottle.

"No one is worse than Chuck and Blair. They are so sweet it hurts my stomach. Especially when Chuck gets all Cool-Whip on me. Seeing him like that is just plain disturbing." Serena nodded in agreement and laughed.

"That's what happens when you live in a house full of girls I guess."

"That's what happens when your wife is Blair Waldorf is the most accurate answer. Thank god I bypassed that." He murmured. She slapped his shoulder playfully. They both shared a long laugh imagining that.

"Roads lead where they do for a reason." Nate whispered. Serena pressed her forehead against his. He was the one to finally close the distance. They continued kissing under the warmth of the sunlight and over the baby at their lap, who was beginning to get tired at the sight. At the first crackle, they were already separated.

"What's wrong Boo?" Nate asked, propping Will up so he was standing on his lap. Serena took the bottle and put it beside her. The baby offered a winning smile.

"Are you sure we didn't accidently pick up Baby Bass from the hospital?" Serena asked. Nate shot her a look.

"Don't even joke about that. It's actually the scariest thought I've been faced with in a while." She giggled and kissed his nose.

"I can assure you he's 100 percent ours. I can clearly remember the painful labor. But more importantly, seeing those beautiful blue eyes for the first time. Even at five pounds and covered in god knows what, he was exactly how I'd always imagined our baby would be." Nate kissed her cheek.

"I clearly remember it being the scariest moment in my life...and really wanting a joint afterwards." He murmured. She gave him a soft stern look and outstretched her hands for her son. He reluctantly handed him over.

"Feed me." She demanded, opening her mouth. He shook his head. He never knew what to expect with her. He broke off a bit of the peanut butter and jelly and fed her. She sighed.

"PB&J always tastes ten times better in the summer." She stated, opening her mouth for more. Will happily observed the sights from his mother's lap. The ocean glistened off his blue eyes in perfect harmony. Nate looked at his family in complete awe.

"We're just so perfect aren't we Natie." Serena said as she cocked her head. He smirked.

"You really are."

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to like the ocean?" Serena asked apprehensively. Nate pulled off his shirt, distracting her from further thought. His perfect abs, beautiful barely-there chest hair leading down to his-

"We're about to find out." He responded. He hopped off the stern and emerged quickly from the water, flicking his golden locks to the side. She giggled.

"Okay Daddy get in position in case he falls." She walked over to the ladder and sat down. He swam over to the ladder and paddled a couple feet away. She slowly lowered Will into the gentle waves, only so his feet were touching. Nate couldn't read his expression at first, but then his face started to wrinkle.

"S, he's about to blow." He warned. Within seconds, his first cry pierced the air. Serena sighed and sat back up.

"I think it's time for little man to go down. His pack in play is in the quarters right?" She asked. Nate nodded.

"Do you need my help?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. Cool off. I'll be out in a bit. The water will rock him right to sleep and finally give my arm a break." Nate sighed and lied on his back in the water.

There was nothing quite as relaxing as the Hamptons.

* * *

"Looks like both you and your son are out like lights." Serena observed. Nate had set up their blow-up island and was lying on it peacefully.

"We Archibald men need our rest." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. His eyes focused on his gorgeous wife sitting at the edge of the sailboat, her hair blowing in the wind effortlessly and skin glistening in the sun. How did he ever get so lucky as to come across Serena Van Der Woodsen. Everything about her was so beautiful, from her laugh to her bright blue eyes. He couldn't ask for anything more in a girl. Nobody he ever dated could ever reach her perfection. It was just her. She was it for him and would always be.

"Why don't you come join me cocaptian?" He proposed. She bit her lip.

"I think I'd rather stay here." She quickly responded. He sat up and looked at her. She was thumbing the lace on her cover up. He could clearly see the magenta bikini underneath it through the holes. It was a step for her to even put a bikini on. She usually just wore a summer dress and flip flops. She just had to take a leap of faith and then all of the insecurities she tried to hide would go away. Before Nate could even comprehend what he was doing, he was pulling her by the foot into the water. She screamed loudly before the water silenced her. He feared her reaction as she submerged.

"Are you crazy Nate?" She yelled moments after she popped out. He smiled goofily.

"You weren't going to come in if I didn't force you."

"That's completely accurate." She grumbled, looking down at her wet cover up.

"This was a brand new Victoria Secret cover up." She added, her eyes still locked on it. Nate looked at her.

"Since when do you care about getting clothes ruined? Has Blair rub-"

"Since they cover up my freaking c-section gash, okay? I was so happy I fit into this and now it's all ruined!" She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. He swam closer and wrapped his arms around her. His right palm gingerly pressed against her scar. She fought back tears as he gazed into her eyes.

"That scar should not represent shame. It's a battle scar. It shows how hard you fought so our son could be here. Every time I see it I love you even more, if that's even virtually possible. You fought long and hard Serena and you should be proud of it." She pressed her lips together and looked down at the small ripples of water beneath her. Nate bent his head down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She responded with the same depth, moaning as the palm against her scar traveled up further.

The ruined cover-up was quickly forgotten.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know the one-shots skip around in time a lot, but I hope you saw some development in this chapter with Serena and her insecurities about post-pregnancy. Let me know if you want to go back in time or further! I already have an idea about a future NS fic off of this one with Will included. So I'm leaning towards only going back or only a bit forward, but I'll gauge it off of reviews! So please leave one!  
**  
**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: Sorry for the butchered sailboat terms for anyone who actually goes sailing! I did do a little research. I am a big boater myself, but actually have never been on one! So sorry for any mistakes. **


	5. Big News

**Due to popular demand (and lack of me updating and getting inspiration!), here is the next chapter! A lot of you wanted to see Nate and Serena finding out they were pregnant and more on the complicated pregnancy, so here is your first tidbit!**

* * *

Serena's Dior heels clicked with nervousness against the tiles of her bathroom floor. She and Nate had just gotten back into the swing of things after their glorious honeymoon to Hawaii. After days and days of lying in the sun and bruising each other's lips from constant contact, Nate was back working at the Spectator and Serena at Bass. She had texted her brother earlier this morning saying that she was going to be a tad late to the office. Luckily for her, Chuck never asked too many questions and said that she only had to be in the office by twelve for the board meeting. It was now ten o'clock, and her ten minutes were almost about up.

She flattened her black pencil skirt to wipe the sweat that was gathering on her palms and took a seat on the edge of the toilet. She had always wanted this, but wasn't it too soon? She still considered her and Nate as newlyweds in post-marital bliss. She would greet him at home after work with dinner (usually a very badly cooked one, but she tried her hardest to be more than a trophy wife), snuggle up and watch their shows or the news, and then end up in bed. It had become the pattern they had established and she loved every moment of it. This would change that all completely, for better and for worse.

She pressed her head between her knees and sighed shakily. She regretted not going through this with her husband by her side, but she was so scared as to even suggest it to him. She was so close to telling him her inclines at dinner the night before, but he had been so excited about the new branch of the Spectator opening in Brazil that she didn't have the heart to crush his mood. Not that it would make him mad or sad, it just was…a real game changer. They were both experienced godparents, but were they capable of being _parents_?

The timer ticked and she rose to retrieve her fate. When she saw the results, a happiness filled up inside of her that she never even knew existed. Her opposite hand flew to shield her screams as she bounced up and down.

_Two bars_.

She and Nate Archibald were having a baby.

She was so excited about the result that she chose to walk to work. Although the Bass Headquarters was about a mile and a half from her cozy condo overlooking Central Park, she could use the walk to think. Anybody passing her would've noticed the golden smile gracing her lips and the glisten in her blue eyes. Flipping her French braid to the opposite shoulder, she clicked her iPhone screen on to check her messages. She smiled at the background of her and Nate kissing with the Hawaiian sun as the backdrop and typed in her passcode. She had one message from Blair asking if she could meet for FroYo with the girls today during her lunch break (which meant that the _girls _would eat FroYo while Blair and Serena talked and spectated. God forbid Blair Waldorf-Bass eat anything the tiniest bit unhealthy.) and one from Nate. She sighed loudly.

_Won't be able to make our usual lunch at Delmonico's, but hopefully I'll be home a bit earlier for dinner. Deal in Brazil has gone a tad awry. XOXO, Your Hard-Working Husband_

Her bliss was quickly dimmed as she texted him back a supportive message and slipped her phone back in her blue Valentino. Of course this would happen. Serena Van Der Woodsen never had good luck with things. Before she read the stick, she had known this was a bad time for it to come, but after she read it, she became completely irrational. This wasn't going to be butterflies and rainbows. It was going to be _hard_. Not only were they going to have to balance their complicated work schedules, but also a baby. Nanny's had to be hired, a room in their condo had to be converted. They had to buy all of the supplies, pick a name, schedule appointments, go to parenting classes, find out when they would have to take off, work extra harder to compensate for it. Her head spun harder with every new thought that flooded into her head.

Suddenly, she couldn't get to work fast enough. She'd rather hear about lawsuits and inflations than cribs and monitors. She didn't realize how fast she had walked until she found herself standing in front of the revolving door to the headquarters. The guard gave her a strange look.

"Are you okay Ms. Van Der Woodsen?" He asked, noticing the significant amount of sweat on her forehead and her labored breathing.

"Xavier, for the millionth time, it's Mrs. Archibald now. And yes, I don't need your assistance." She yanked her ID card out of her purse and flashed it to him before hustling into the building. Tears welled in her eyes as she thrust the card on the scanner and went through the turnstile. This was all so wrong. How could she go from practical to excited and to being plain scared? She entered the elevator and closed her eyes, hitting the back of the elevator with a small thump.

_God give her strength._

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around after the board meeting. Serena had been in a daze the whole time. Her step-brother had kept a wary eye on her the whole time and knew he was catching onto her.

"S, you seem really out of it. Is everything okay?" They were the only two remaining in the board room after the meeting. She nervously tucked a stay hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Yes Chuck. Not that it's any of your business anyway." She turned to walk out the door, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Yes it is my business. If something is wrong with my sister, I'd want to know. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but at least give me some real assurance here. Is it with Nate? Because I can talk to him for you." She squeezed his hand.

"You are way too protective of your family sometimes." She said with a small smile, releasing her hand from his grasp. She looked him in the eye.

"Chuck…what is it like to have a family. I mean a real one. With a wife, kids, everything." She murmured. A small smile formed on his lips.

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me. It's one thing to come home to the love of my life, but it's a totally different thing coming home to your two children. I bend down and they run in my arms…" She swore she could see tears in his eyes, but she knew he'd never let them fall in front of her. He nods slightly.

"…and it's the best feeling in the world. You almost feel…complete. Sure some days I want to shove the kids in the closet and have some me and Blair time, but I'd never change a thing. Don't tell Blair I said that." She giggled and hugged her brother.

"Well, I must be going. I want to be back to finish my work for the day before I go home and make Nate dinner with the Chef Leo-" She cut herself off.

"-Don't tell him that either. Now we're even." Chuck smirked.

"Anyways I'm meeting Blair and the twins for FroYo. Thanks for the pep talk." She turned and headed towards the door, but stopped in the doorway when she heard what Chuck had to say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Blair or Nate." She turned around and gave him a surprised look.

"Know what…?" He smirked again.

"You think I don't know? I went through it. I knew it even before we had this conversation. Somewhere in between when you came into the office in a flurry and knocked Louise's files on the floor and "What is it like?". Serena laughed.

"You really are something." She said in amazement. He outstretched his arms.

"I'm Chuck Bass." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Good luck tonight!" He yelled after her. She smiled and walked back into the elevator.

* * *

Elizabeth and Scarlett Bass, clad in matching green dresses with headbands (of _course_), sat happily out on the veranda giggling and eating their FroYo happily. Beth got her usually topping of gummy bears and a tiny drizzle of chocolate sauce and Scarlett strawberries and chocolate chips. Of course Blair kept them on strict diets, but always let them get whatever they wanted when they got FroYo. She could never parent the way her mother did. She sat with Serena in a chair, smiling slightly as she watched her daughters gleefully eat their ice cream and chat. Serena was watching this scene play out closely. She could almost imagine her, Nate, and their future child being in a similar situation.

"Blair?"

"Hm?" Blair asked, tearing her gaze away from her daughters to her best friend. Serena smiled weakly.

"What is it like being a mom?" She gave Serena a weird look.

"What do you mean? That's sort of a vague question. There's so many components to being a mother. Are you and Nate thinking about trying?" Serena shrugged.

"I don't know." Blair glanced at her daughters and then back at her friend.

"It's the end of the day for me. That 'it' moment." She trailed off to think for a moment and looked down at the ground. She smiled.

"It's watching them run into my husband's arms and knowing they're a part of both of us. It's hearing each and every laugh and watching them grow up into little ladies. And it's going through it all with that one person I love with all of my heart. Although sometimes we really don't get enough private time, but I can't complain. I'm happy, he's happy, they're happy, and that's all that really matters." Serena couldn't help but to smile. Chuck and Blair were really clones of each other.

"What's with the obnoxious smile?" Blair asked, narrowing her eyebrows in suspicion. Serena laughed.

"Nothing. It's just I asked Chuck a similar question and he gave me the exact same answer. Well, almost." The brunette sighed and rested her hand on her heart.

"I was going to ask you to watch Scar and Bee this weekend as I planned a surprise trip for Chuck and me to France. I need to go to see my mother to discuss some business matters. Plus I just want a weekend with my husband. You know sometimes I feel like just locking the kids in the closet and letting them out a week later. Ugh that's so twisted of me to say as a mother…I totally just contradicted myself didn't I." Serena shook her head and tried to hide her laugh.

"…but seeing that you're newly pregnant, I wouldn't put you to it. I could practically see your glow as you walked through the door to greet us." Serena's jaw drop.

"You and Chuck are creepy and demented." She said with a huff, getting up and flattening her pencil skirt.

"No honey, we're just twisted, cunning and purely made for each other. You said so yourself." Serena shook her head and turned to hail a cab.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Natie! Good luck telling him! If you need some pointers, call me! I went through it, remember?" She called after her. Serena blew her a kiss sarcastically and continued walking down the street. As soon as she was out of sight, Blair motioned for her daughters to come over.

"Bethie sweetie, give Mommy a bite of that please." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in satisfaction as she savored the chocolate and gummy bear combo. She inwardly cursed herself. She could almost hear the teenage version of herself cursing her. She shoved the voices out of her head and took another bite, ignoring her daughter's annoyed expression.

* * *

"This is a perfect meal for big news, Ms. Archibald!" Leo noted, sprinkling some basil on top of the freshly cooked chicken. Serena smiled weakly. She had decorated their cozy condo with numerous candles and incense. Everything had to be perfect.

"I hope he's able to stomach it." She said sarcastically, going to fill the pitcher with sparkling water. Leo laughed.

"Whatever news it is, I'm sure he'll take it just fine. Mr. Archibald loves you very much." She sighed and placed the water on the table.

"That he does Leo. That he does." She rested her hands on her hips and surveyed the room as Leo gathered his things.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I do think you should tell him about me soon. Of course, after you tell him this 'big news'." He said with a smirk. Serena nodded.

"I'm sure he's already noticed I'm not doing this alone. The best Serena Van Der Woodsen can do is toast, frozen waffles, and buttered pasta." He shrugged.

"Well you're more than a sue chef to me now. You're very much improved. Soon you won't even need me anymore!" Serena giggled.

"I'm not so sure about that. But thank you." Leo turned for the door.

"Well good luck tonight, don't be nervous, and enjoy the meal!" Serena walked over and offered him a tight hug. She had grown to love Leo's company in the kitchen over the past few weeks. Having some friendly male company that wasn't Nate, Chuck, or Eric was kind of refreshing. Plus the fact that Leo was gay made her a tad more comfortable. She tended to attract all of the guys, whether she wanted to or not, and her husband had become very territorial of her. He offered her a light kiss on the cheek before heading out. She twisted her braid nervously and walked over to the box on the counter. She opened it and peeked inside at the positive pregnancy test. Resting her ring hand on her flat stomach, she smiled slightly. All of the sudden, the door opened and she immediately slammed the box shut with a loud bang. She whipped around to see her confused husband at the door, offering her a raised eyebrow.

"Natie! You're home early like you promised!" She cheered, walking over to greet him. The mysterious box was forgotten as she met his lips in a passionate kiss. They broke away and he kissed the tip of her nose. Something was off about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I made an extra special dinner for us tonight. I even decorated a tad." She said nervously. He rubbed her arms.

"I see that. Thank god because I'm extra starved. The Brazil deal really is sucking the energy out of me." Serena sighed. _You haven't heard it all yet._

"Well, let me put your coat away and you go sit down." She said swiftly, grabbing his coat off of his shoulders. He laughed.

"Have you turned into Dorota or something?" He asked amongst his laughs. She scurried to the closet and put his coat away.

"Can't I do something nice for my hard-working husband?" She asked, cocking her head. He shrugged.

"Not that I'm complaining." He added, walking over to the perfectly-set table. Serena brought the chicken over and Nate immediately started to dig in. Her stomach started to roll and she couldn't tell if it was the nervousness or the fact that she was pregnant. She hadn't really started with morning sickness yet, but from what Blair went through, she knew it could be deadly.

"I'll be right back." She covered, cooly making her way to the bathroom. She sat on the cool tile over the basin and panted. _Just throw up already S. You love to do it when you've had more of your share of the vodka bottle._

She sat there motionless, just waiting. Minutes passed. Nothing.

"S, love, are you okay?" Nate knocked on the door lightly. She sighed.

"I'm fine. Go back to the table. I'll be there in a minute." She heard him wait outside the door for a few moments then return to the dining room. She hit her head against the toilet and groaned.

_This was going to be a long night._

* * *

Ten minutes later, she returned to the dinner table. She hadn't been able to throw up, so she just left it to nerves. Nate gave her a wary look as she sat down and took a piece of chicken. The last thing she wanted to do was eat at the moment, but she didn't want him to be too concerned.

"I'm on my period." She lied, smiling to fully cover it up. Nate looked down at his plate.

"Oh." He replied. She giggled.

"Sorry, did that ruin your meal?" He shook his head.

"At this point there could be blood everywhere and I'd still eat. The Spectator is an energy drain." She pushed around the food on her plate.

"So…uhm…what is this deal in Brazil all about?" He sighed loudly.

"Well we were opening a new office there, and I was really optimistic about it. We really need to expand soon or else we aren't going to meet our quota for this year. We have the potential to become the equivalent of Bass Industries or any big company, but if we don't expand fast enough, we could lose some serious money. We had the property in Brazil to buy, but now some other company wants it and we're basically fighting _Hunger Games _style to see who ends up on top of the cornucopia. It's going to be long and draining, but we really need the property. It's in a prime location for business, and right now the market is kind of down there. That's basically it in a nutshell." A knot formed in Serena's stomach. If this was long and excruciating, then the last thing he probably wanted was a baby and pregnant wife to worry about. He reached his hand across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about. I'll handle it. And you know if the Spectator ever did go under that Chuck would be ushering me right in bass. Although we may all kill each other as co-workers. The NJBC in one workplace may be a disaster." He laughed and Serena tried to join him, but the knot just grew bigger and bigger. Nate sighed.

"S, I know you have something planned. Our dinners are never this extravagant. So why don't you tell me what's making you so uptight." She sighed and stood up to retrieve the box. She sat back down and could feel herself trembling.

"I have something for you. It's something I can't return and will change our lives for better and for worse. It's something that you and I have always wanted, but I'm just so scared this isn't the time and place for it. It's come a little bit earlier than I would've expected in our lives, but I hope you'll still be happy anyway. I was very happy when I found out about it and would only want to share this gift with you." She handed the box to him nervously, her hand shaking as he received it. He was still completely oblivious to what it was. _Typical Nate_, she thought. She bit her lip as he opened it and absorbed what it was. Inside was yellow tissue-wrapping and a positive pregnancy test, with a little note:

_Congrats Daddy. XOXO._

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she watched him gape. When he finally looked up at her, tears were streaming down her face. His face broke into a grin.

"Serena." He breathed, grinning wider. She nodded and smiled. He immediately stood up and hugged her.

"Oh my love." He murmured, pressing kisses to her neck. She started to cry harder, her tears wetting his shirt. "Why are you crying?" He asks, wiping the tears from her face.

"Because I'm so happy you're happy. And maybe I'm a tad hormonal." She said as she caressed his face.

"I'm going to be completely cheesy and say that I'm the happiest man on earth. I don't care what's going on in the outside world: as long as we have each other, and our baby-" He moved his hand down to rest on her stomach.

"-we'll be just fine." She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around in glee. However, the moment was promptly interrupted when Serena's stomach decided this was a good time to let loose. She hurled all over Nate's suit and the floor, leaving them both speechless for a few moments. Nate was the first one to laugh and then Serena joined in as well. They'd always be those goofy high school kids, nowhere near as serious as their counterparts, Chuck and Blair.

"I take back what I said. This really did ruin my appetite." Serena's giggles died down.

"I'm sorry. At least Baby Arch and I feel a lot better now." She said with a pouty face. Nate shook his head.

"Let's go get ourselves cleaned up and celebrate a little. I'll have Kaycee get that." He said, circling the floor with his finger. Serena giggled as he picked her up again bridal style and lead her to the bathroom.

Needless to say, they celebrated more than just in the shower that night. That would only be the first of many bumps in the pregnancy. But when Serena's mind wanders to that day, a smile always forms on her face.

Because it was only the innocent beginning.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review and let me know what one-shot you want the next chapter to be! I'll try to update this a lot more often now.**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
